How My Little Pony Ruined My Life (One-Shot)
by Pastrinator64
Summary: Before we get started, let me just say one thing... I DESPISE MY LITTLE PONY TO THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL! This is the tale of how my life was ruined by My Little Pony. If you're bored and want an excuse to ridicule someone then read my story. Includes my real-life hallucinations and my real-life friend torment.


**NOTE: ALL OF THE FOLLOWING CONTENT WAS AN ACTUAL REAL-LIFE OCCURRENCE. IF YOU DOUBT ANYTHING, PLEASE ASK SONICTHEHEDGEHOG-NERD ON MY "FAVORITE AUTHORS" LIST (Corinne in the story) AND SHE WILL TELL YOU FIRST HAND THAT IT ALL HAPPENED. THANK YOU, AND PLEASE ENJOY RIDICULING ME IF YOU PLEASE.**

_How My Little Pony Ruined My Life_

Alright, before we get started, I'm going to say right now that I am NOT a brony and I NEVER was. Also, I am not writing this story because I like My Little Pony, but instead because I despise it down to the depths of my soul.

Now then, my story begins months ago around the 2nd term at my school. I was having a normal life pretty much, hanging out with friends, all that. I had two particular friends who got me involved in this, and they were both two of my best friends, Jon and Corinne.

It all started when I was heading to social studies for school, and I sat down next to Corinne. She then said,

"Hey Jonah, I'm threatening Jon to watch My Little Pony."

We both laughed at that for a couple of days, also making fun of Jon because of his dare to watch five whole episodes. But then, five or so days later I turned to Corinne again in social studies and saw her drawing a My Little Pony pony (she was a brony at the time). Then I had an idea and said,

"Hey Corinne, draw Jon as a pony and I'll show him. Like, give him glasses and a butt tattoo—"

"It's called a cutie mark!" complained Corinne.

"Whatever, that sounds too adorable, I'm calling those things butt tattoos. Give him a butt tattoo of a game controller, or a book, or something nerdy." I said.

And she did, and she had it done in two days. The pony was named Frostfire and had glasses with a book butt tattoo—or cutie mark, whatever, my version is better. She tore it out of her notebook and gave it to me, so at lunch I showed it to him, and he was definitely annoyed. But then, when I went to reading class the next day I showed another one of my best friends Melina the picture, and unfortunately one of my classmates—a kind of hyperactive dude named Tommy—saw it and commented on it, and I tried to put it away, but I was already dubbed a brony by him.

I told Jon that Tommy had seen the drawing, and he got really, really, REALLY annoyed. As we were walking up a flight of stairs to our next classes Jon was yelling at me, and then he had his own idea. Corinne was with us, and so Jon dared me to watch a full five episodes of My Little Pony. I couldn't believe it, because that whole time I absolutely barfed at that show for how happy and bubbly and... CUTE, that show was. It made me sick, and now I had to watch five whole episodes.

Well, they both tormented me with this My Little Pony stuff for a week or so, but then something terrible happened. I was sitting in the library and only Jon was there with me, and I was expressing to him just how much I hated that show. But then, for some reason I felt bad for hating those innocent little anthropomorphic creatures, and then I was questioning myself one why the heck I was even thinking like that. But then, of course, everything had to get worse.

While in the library, I started hallucinating myself standing a few meters away, and I was petting Twilight Sparkle. No, I was SNUGGLING with that purple freak of nature! I freaked out at seeing myself, and I told this to Jon, and he just laughed. I walked around the library, trying to avoid any My Little Pony hallucinations, but everywhere I looked I saw myself loving that pony. It was even worse when I could only see Twilight Sparkle's head in place of my friend's heads. I was starting to go crazy. These hallucinations of Twilight Sparkle kept bugging me, and finally I gave up resisting and just decided to feel guilty about hating them, still feeling absolutely ridiculous at the same time. I had never hallucinated before, and I was desperate to snap out of it.

Well, both Jon and Corinne were having a blast watching me hallucinate Twilight Sparkle. Things only got worse from there, because then I could start seeing Pinky Pie. Then I was being followed around by BOTH of them. It escalated from there, and in about a week I was being followed also by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Corinne was a hardcore Sonic the Hedgehog fan, so whenever I was around her I would hallucinate Sonic too, who usually tried talking with Fluttershy.

Well, weeks and weeks of hallucinating My Little Pony characters went by, and finally everything just got 100% weirder. I was going on a field trip with my school to a Madison basketball game, and on the way there I always looked out the window and saw those annoying ponies—and Sonic—running after me, trying to keep up with the bus. After the game our school got back on our buses, and for the first time I was able to try Slender on my bus with my friend Eli—who is the only brony I am ok being around. We stopped at the mall to eat lunch, and all of a sudden I was hallucinating SLENDERMAN too! The only thing was, he was very friendly towards the ponies and Sonic. I told this to Jon and Corinne while we were there, and everything just got crazier.

Well, for a few more weeks I was hallucinating My Little Pony characters even more vividly, and I was still dreading the day when I'd have to watch those episodes.

Well, I kind of got used to being followed around by ponies only I could see, but they always distracted me. Like whenever I went to band, all I could see was Rainbow Dash flying around in the air above me. I COULD NOT FREAKING FOCUS! But after a while, both Jon and Corinne began to forget about My Little Pony, and everything started to go uphill once Corinne stopped being a brony. Well, after another few weeks I stopped hallucinating, and only Slenderman was left.

It was strange though, because a couple of weeks ago I was sitting at lunch, watching Slenderman as he walked around, watching us eat. But then I felt the damp nudge of a muzzle on my elbow, and I turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle for a split second, and then she disappeared. I FREAKING FELT THAT THING! FELT IT! I was creeped out for the rest of that day and the following day.

Thankfully, most recently even Slenderman had been gradually fading away, and I can barely see him now. Still, I had to endure roughly two whole months of My Little Pony hallucinations and torment. That is the story on how My Little Pony ruined my life.

**There you have it, the tale on how My Little Pony ruined my life. I hope you had fun reading and laughing at my miserable humiliation. Goodbye.**


End file.
